User talk:Metalmanager
Yay! Yet another new talk! Archives: * Archive:Metalmanager talk 1 * Archive:Metalmanager talk 2 * Archive:Metalmanager talk 3 * Archive:Metalmanager talk 4 * Archive:Metalmanager talk 5 First 6th Comment I Just Wanted to Be First.... --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 18:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Leave message Heya! Thanks for considering coming to my party. Oh and do you think "Leave Message" is better than "Add Section"? I changed it. P.S Do you have a PS2 or PS3? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 18:50, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Thx Thanks for the help on the picture! I'll try it out later. Have a nice day man. Mega Sean 45 YOu You I have a very sticky keyboard on the shift and Y and O. Since its sticky, it commonly makes the first to letters of my sentence capitalized, same with my brothers. We don't do it on purpose.--[[User:Sockpuppets411|''Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 22:58, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Important Notice About the party, the server is Sherbet.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 23:31, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Update Hi, go here please because there are some changes! PLZ Metalmanager! Meet me at server ice berg in chillyfreezz's igloo. PLZ. Sorry Sorry, Sharkbate 00:40, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I know that Metal Force pic is a fake! --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 12:05, 28 January 2009 (UTC) OK... I am almost done with Team Rose on Sonic Heroes... I only started YESTERDAY! --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 17:58, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I am on the Rail one. --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 18:46, 28 January 2009 (UTC) That is on Team Rose. --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 18:46, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Micro's Back! Microchip's Back! Here's Proof: User talk:MicroChip123 --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 19:28, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I know! --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 19:40, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Yo Metal! How far are you at on Sonic Unleashed? My brother and I finished it in 4-5 days, and we shared a file. Now I'm starting my own file, with a Tails head as my icon! Yay! P.S. My bro and I have gotten all the unlockables and finished every single mission. Lol I hate the "break nothing on your way to the goal" or something like that missions.--User:DigiSkymin Yo Metal(Again!) Who is your favorite Sonic character?(Mine is TAILS!!!!! OMG! I LOVE TAILS!!!! -DigiSkymin Yeah, we haven't! I just got an ultrasound to check on my kidneys, because polysistic kidney disease runs through the family. More recently, like 5 minutes ago, I squashed a spider off the wall. So what's up with you?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 14:16, 29 January 2009 (UTC) party Spongebobrocks09 says there is a party in his igloo on Snowboard! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 23:27, 29 January 2009 (UTC) lodge Metal, check out the lodge attic, the sign has changed up there..... ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 02:38, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Nothing! Guess what? No school for me! (it is NOT a holiday, it is a non-student day, where students but not teachers take a day off)--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 13:47, 30 January 2009 (UTC) That IS a cool article! Man, I wish I was a b-crat on here so MUCH!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 13:54, 30 January 2009 (UTC) P.S: Ask your brother if he can vote on my request. Blue Party Just reminding you of my Blue Party tomorrow (January 31)! Go back here to see all of the information! See ya there, Sharkbate 23:49, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Super Bowl Partay It's on Sunday! Come Here For more details! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 02:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hey metal! hey there pal! remember me? Pingali Moi 07:49, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Something I realised... You've known me since November. I've realised I don't really take to much of a priority on this wiki - compared to you (definetly). Take a look at my userpage. I only have 5 subpages. My party one is hardly up to scratch unlike yours. I don't have a template section or anything. I'm pretty laid back with it. Now look at my talk page. You'd be expecting at least 4 archives from someone who has been editing since October on this wiki. Well no. It's only 1. It's kinda wierd. I only have a 1000 edits - compared to Spider and Sharkbate who came much after me. I'm never really mentioned in POM or the awards things. I only have like 4 awards. It's pretty wierd. TS chose Spongebobrocks over me in the Rollback of the year competition. Now that was wierd. I'm only saying this since your my best friend on this wiki - can't be bothered to say it to anyone else. Well... see ya. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 12:33, 31 January 2009 (UTC)